


Everything In My Power

by Smith



Series: Everything In My Power [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Circle of Magi, Gen, Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/pseuds/Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Trevelyan enlists the help of her spymaster in addressing agony from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In My Power

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [a prompt from the kink meme](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=51905653#t51905653).
> 
> "Exactly what it says on the tin. During her time in the Circle, Trevelyan got knocked up and had her child "relocated" by the Templars.
> 
> How Trevelyan felt about that, from relief to devastation (or maybe both!), is up to the A!A, as is whether the kid ever shows up in Skyhold (or is even alive) and what the deal is with the kid's father (although OP would REALLY REALLY prefer the child be the product of a consensual encounter/relationship)."
> 
> So far, it's just a little ficlet exploring my (as yet unnamed) Trevelyan's attempt to confront this loss from her past, and a little experiment with Leliana's voice. I hope to add to this story as the inspiration strikes.

"Inquisitor," Leliana says when she reaches the top of the stairs one afternoon, still getting used to Skyhold, and finds Lady Trevelyan sitting in her chair with her legs propped up on the desk, gazing listlessly out of the window.

The Inquisitor's head snaps up at the interruption, and she hops to her feet. "I'm sorry, Leliana," she mutters as she straightens out her doublet. "I didn't mean to..." Her mouth twitches and she makes a vague gesture.

"Not at all." Leliana waves a dismissive hand and moves over to the desk, perching on the edge as she watches the young noblewoman. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Lady Trevelyan's eyes find the shrine and gain a distance to them once more, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I need your help," she finally says, taking a deeper breath and keeping her eyes averted. "But it's of a... sensitive nature."

"You know me, Inquisitor, I am nothing if not discreet." Leliana's voice reflects her smile, and it feels too gentle even as she lets it fall.

"Quite," Lady Trevelyan agreed with the smallest of smirks, chin tilting in an almost-nod. She rubs her thumb against her fingers and narrows her eyes at the shrine.

"Yes?" Leliana asks after several long moments of silence.

Lady Trevelyan flinches, and returns her attention to her spymaster. "I apologise, it's..." Her lips twitch with a half-wince, and she shakes her head. "Do you think you could help me find someone?"

"Yes, of course. It's what I do." Leliana nods and sits down, resting her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together, hoping her diminished stature will encourage the Inquisitor to talk more freely. "What manner of person is this? A friend?" Her brows draw together and she almost smiles. "An enemy?"

With the mildest of sighs, Lady Trevelyan walks to the window and stares out at the battlements, her eyes aglow as they reflect the dusk sky that allows shadows to deepen the worried lines in her face. "A child."

It is rare that Leliana's face grows blank. "A child? That is... not what I was expecting."

Another ghost of a smile touches the Inquisitor's lips, and fades before it fully manifests, her voice barely a whisper. "Before the Circles fell, I knew a man. He was the kindest man I've ever known, he had a beautiful heart, and beautiful eyes, but he was a fucking idiot." She's still smiling as she glances down at her hands, turning them over and curling them into loose fists. "We made a mistake. No-" Her jaw tightens a fraction. "Not a mistake."

"I see," Leliana murmurs. "You don't have to elaborate, Inquisitor." She reaches for a piece of paper and a quill. "How long ago was this? At the Ostwick Circle, correct?"

"Yes, Ostwick." The Inquisitor nods and shakes herself from the past as she looks to her spymaster. "He was born on the thirteenth of Wintermarch, 9:35 Dragon, I remember it as if it were yesterday." Her shoulders tremble with a shiver and she tightens them. "I named him Henry, if they didn't... He had his father's dark eyes, and the Trevelyan nose, and red hair... my brother had red hair."

"I am sorry, Inquisitor," Leliana says, but it sounds hollow even to her.

"I appreciate the sentiment, and your help," Lady Trevelyan replies, with a grace Leliana can tell she doesn't feel. "I know... since the Breach, and the war before that, it's unlikely he..." She chews the corner of her lip and glances away. "But if there's any hope."

Leliana gets to her feet and touches Lady Trevelyan's arm. "I will do everything in my power to find your son, Inquisitor. I promise."

"Thank you, Leliana." With a brief nod, she takes a step towards the stairs, and then pauses, turning back. "I am sorry to distract you with a personal matter."

"It's quite alright," Leliana offers the woman a smile, but she doesn't return it. "Let me know if there's anything else you need."

Lady Trevelyan remains where she stands for a long moment, before taking the first of many steps that will lead her back to the library. "I will."


End file.
